Bad Day
by Bri-C123
Summary: Jack is out of jail. He has Mia and calls Ana for money. Blackmail in its finest. My take on the blackmail, the heartbreak, and the violence.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so who would have thought I'd read the Fifty Shades Trilogy? Well, not me. And I couldn't help but be compelled to make my version of the blackmailing and the kidnapping. I'm more of an angst, romance, and action kind of girl. Can you really blame me?

**I will not be repeating the exact words by E L James, because that will just get me sued**. I will simply be remaking this one scene to my hearts content and summarizing here and there. I own nothing here so please, don't make my life miserable. And imagination is the key to everything in this story. I don't know a lot of technical terms, and nor do I know what goes on in bank transactions. Since I refuse to do what E L James wrote, I will simply make up some stuff to fill in the blanks. Now that that's done, let's get on with the story, shall we? This is my take on what should have happened when Mia was kidnapped and Anastasia brought the money to Hyde.

* * *

_Jack Hyde._ Who knew I would be hearing from him again? I swallow nervously and answer without any emotion. "Jack. Its nice to hear from you again."

"And you, Ana" his voice is overly bright. It frightens me. My subconscious frantically motions to hang up the phone. "Don't hang up just yet. You haven't heard from your sister-in-law yet. She was nice enough to let me borrow her phone."

_Mia!_ "What did you do?" The panic starts leaking into my voice so I take a quick sip of my tea.

"What did _I_ do? My dear, you should be asking what did _you_ do." He chuckles. It is dark and sends chills up and down my spine. "You ruined my life. That hot headed son of a bitch ruined my life. Now he will pay for it, along with his family and of course his wife." He said the last word with disdain. "You're a whore who has access his money. So I have a job for you to do."

"Why should I do it?"

"Or else I'll kill the bitch that's sitting right here with me. After, of course, I fuck her to oblivion."

"How do I know you have her?" I challenged.

"Don't believe me? I suppose its your right." His next words sounded farther, like he was talking to someone else. "Why don't you say hi to Ana? She would love to speak with you."

"A-Ana?"

"Oh God, Mia!"

"Ana. Help…" She sounded like she was really drunk. _Or really drugged…_

"Believe me now you whore?"

"What do you want? If you lay a finger on her-"

"You can't do anything if I lay a finger on her. I have the power here. So listen to me well, you gold digging whore. I want five million dollars-"

"Five million-!"

"Shut up. I want five million dollars. You tell the cops, your husband, or his security team and this bitch gets it. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. You have two hours."

"But that-"

"Two hours whore."

"Please, I need more time. The bank can't possibly let me take out that much money in just one sitting."

"You're a whore bright enough to get herself a wealthy husband. Go use that brain of yours." The line went dead.

I could only sit there staring at the phone for a minute before the reality of the situation hit me. He has Mia. He threatened Mia and he wants five million dollars. How did he even get out of jail?

I grab my things and run out of my office. "I'm going home Hanna. I have an emergency. Please tell Elizabeth." She only managed a surprised okay by the time I was gone.

I saw Sawyer downstairs and knew my appearance was not so good. My mind quickly summed up a good explanation. "Sawyer. I need to go home." He jumped up, alarmed. "I feel a bit sick. Can you take me home?" I was already slightly breathless from both the phone conversation and running to the lobby. He nodded and walked to the car. I followed him.

Once in the car, he was quick to phone Taylor. I knew I had to act better. My sickness was going to have to be more sever than a stomach ache if I could get the time on my side. "Sawyer?" I knew he was on the phone but interrupted anyway.

"Yes Mrs Grey?"

"Can you drive a little faster? I really don't feel well." I closed my eyes and leaned back. "Just a little faster would be fine. You don't need to break a law." I forced a weak smile.

"Yes Mrs Grey." He resumed talking to Taylor and I felt the car speed up just a bit. Good.

We made it back to Escala in record time. I don't see Mrs Jones' car in the garage. This means I only have to escape Sawyer. I bit my lip as he opened the door for me. My steps faltered as we neared the elevator. Sawyer was by my side in an instant.

"Are you alright Ana?"

I sent a shaky smile his way. "Of course. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine as soon as I rest."

He didn't look convinced but let it drop. On the way up, I suddenly remembered the gun. I had never been more relieved that Leila pulled that gun on me. As soon as the doors opened, Sawyer went to Taylor's office and I went to Christian's. I dug through his drawers and found the gun tossed carelessly in a drawer. I frowned. This was no way to keep a loaded gun.

I found two duffel bags in the room. One was Christian's gym bag. It was full of dirty clothes so I emptied it. I thought about it for a moment. I grabbed a T-shirt and one of his sweatpants and quickly changed into it. The fit was surprisingly decent. The strings were drawn tight and the T-shirt was just a little baggy. I stuffed the gun into the waistband. It was large and baggy enough to hide the gun. The other was carelessly tossed to a corner. I tiptoed back to the foyer. Sawyer was there. I went back to Christian's office and left the door open just a crack. I called Sawyer on the phone. He sounded confused when he answered. "Mrs Grey?"

I let the exhaustion, pain, and fear leak into my voice. "Sawyer, can you please grab a glass of water and come up here quickly? I'm in my bedroom."

"Yes Mrs Grey." I had never called him for something as trivial as this before. He could tell something was wrong. He inched upstairs, cautious. As soon as he disappeared onto the second floor, I ran to the elevator, grabbing my car keys and frantically pushing the button. The doors dinged too loudly and I quickly went in and pushed the button for the garage. The doors were closing just as Sawyer came running, yelling my name. "Ana!"

I leaned against a wall of the elevator. This is just too much. I still had to drive to the bank and convince them to let me take out five million dollars. I sighed and checked the time. Its already been half an hour. I had to hurry. I rushed to my Saab and drove as fast as I dared to the bank.

The teller there greeted me with a fake smile. "Hello. How may I help you today?"

"I would like to draw out a large sum of cash."

"You have an account here madam?"

"Of course" I snapped. I was running out of time. "I have several accounts here with my husband Christian Grey."

She gasped and had the decency to blush. "H-how much would you like to draw out Mrs Grey."

"Five million dollars."

She openly stared at me for a minute. I glared and she quickly blinked. "I'll have to get my manager for this. Please head into that office straight at the back." She left and I walked to the back. The door closed behind me and I sank into one of the chairs. This was going to be exhausting.

"Mrs Grey." A middle aged man walked into the room and sat in the chair across from me. "I understand that you wanted to draw out a large sum of cash?"

"Five million dollars" I stated tiredly.

He raised a brow but was smart enough not to ask anything about it. "You will need proper identification."

I took out my license and slid it across the table to him. "Will this be okay?"

"Sure. Would you like me to call your husband?"

"No!" I swallowed and forced myself to sound calm. "He must be busy today so he will not need to be disturbed."

The man nodded and gave my license back to me. "I'll be back. I sat there twiddling my thumbs until he came back. He looked sheepish. "Mrs Grey, your husband would like to talk with you on the phone." I glared at him. I didn't want to deal with Christian at the moment. Especially with his sister's life in my hands! "Just push number one and he'll be connected to you." He left, closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath and put the phone to my ear, pressing number one.

"Are you leaving me?"

My breath caught. No. I would never leave him. Haven't I told him that a thousand times before? But with Mia's life on the line, I knew I had to lie. I kept my voice emotionless as I answered. "Maybe." I couldn't bring myself to say yes. I'm not that strong yet.

He chokes back tears, unable to hide his pain from me. Tears spring to my eyes. "But Ana-"

"Christian. Don't. Just shut up." I made myself sound cold.

He drew a quick breath. "So it's the money."

"No!" How could he even think that? With everything we've done how could he think-

"Will five million be enough?" He sounds like he's doing business with a partner, not talking to me. "What about the baby?"

Oh, the pain. Tears threatened to over take me. They fell, unbidden, but I didn't let the weakness show in my voice. "The baby will be fine."

"Take everything. Everything in that account, you can have."

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "I will not." Don't do this to me. Please just stop-

"I want you to have everything Anastasia." I want to tell him. Oh god, I want to tell him. Tell him why I'm taking the money. Tell him about Jack. To tell him that I love him and would never leave him. But I can't. I have to do this, for Mia. I can't risk his sister. He ignores my silence and continues on. "I love you Anastasia. I always will." Then he hangs up. The pain in his voice claws at me. Its telling me that I've hurt him. That I killed him and killed myself too. I drop the phone and swipe at the never ending tears. I have a job to do, so this better all be worth it.

The man comes back in, looking at the floor. "Mr Grey says you may have anything you want."

"I want only the five million."

"Are you alright?"

"Does it seem like I'm alright?"

"Sorry. Would like a glass of water while I prepare the money?"

"Yes please." He quickly leaves. A few minutes later, the teller from before hands me a cup of cold water. "Thank you" I whisper. She nods and leaves me to my misery. My phone rings and I see it is Mia's number. "Jack?"

"Did you get my money, whore?"

"I'm getting it. The bank is packing it."

"Good. Now, I have a car waiting for you at the back. Can't let people see you walking out with five million, now can I? You have 30 minutes to get there or the bitch gets it. Give your phone to my driver so she can throw it away. Don't want anyone coming to ruin the fun. I'll know if you're not cooperating and this pretty thing will not like the consequences."

"I got it, I got it. Just don't touch her" I hiss.

"Be nice. Remember, half an hour. Don't be late." He hangs up.

I wallow in misery. I put my phone on the table and rub my temples. This is far too much for a pregnant girl to handle. My phone rings again. I check the caller ID and see it is Christian. His words come back to me, hitting me hard. _Are you leaving me?... So it's the money… _Did he really think of me as that kind of woman? Was everything I did for him not enough? I reject his call and control my breathing. I had worse things to think about.

Twenty minutes later, the money is ready and I walk out of the office. One step out, and I see Sawyer, looking around, no doubt, for me. I panic and run back inside. The man looks at me questioningly. "There is a man outside, I can't let him see me." My eyes widen in panic. "There is a back door around here, right?"

"Yes, for the staff-"

"Please lead me out through there." He nods and opens the door again. He looks around and motions for me to follow him. We reach a deserted hallway and I see a door at the end. Before we reach it, I stop him. "If I may ask for one more favor…"

A car is there waiting for me. The trunk is open and I place the bags in as soon as the man goes back in the bank. The driver steps out and I gasp. "Elizabeth."

"Mrs Grey." She holds out her hand. "Your phone?"

I reluctantly hand over the phone in my pocket and watch as she throws it into a nearby garbage can. She motions for me to get into the car, and I do. We sit in silence for a minute before I can work up the courage to confront her. "I thought you hated Jack."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"He's blackmailing you too?"

"I said shut up!"

"Elizabeth, please, just let me help you-"

"Shut up!" She slams on the brakes. I jerk forward, slamming my face against her headrest. I pull back as she turns to look at me. "Keep your mouth shut or worse things will happen." She turns around and starts driving again.

He's blackmailing her too. It must be something awful if she's doing this. Was it one of her family members too? Or he knows something about her private life? Her sexual encounters? Then it hits me. He had wanted to fuck me too. Of course. It makes sense now. I glance at her in sympathy but say nothing more. I understand.

She finally stops the car and gets out. I open the door and step out too. There, I see the man I never wanted to see again. "Where is Mia?" I demand.

"Where's my money?"

Elizabeth opens the trunk and opens the bag. There, she sees the money and whistles. "That's a lot of cash."

"You took her cell?"

"Yes."

"Good." Then I am back handed so hard I fall against the car. He easily grabs my throat and throws me to the ground. I curl up into a ball as he kicks my chest.

No. My baby. My blip. _Christian's_ baby. _Our_ baby. I curl protectively around my stomach.

"We're in public! Don't do that!"

"She's the bitch that ruined my life. I can do whatever the hell I want with her." He grabs me by the hair and flings me to the car again. I fall to the ground but slowly stand up again.

Suddenly he has a gun. I watch it, making sure he won't pull the trigger any time soon. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth shrieks.

"Shut up woman. Her husband ruined my life. I could have had what was his. Its only fair that I ruin his life now." I can hear cars in the distance, braking. I take a step towards the sound. Two shots ring out and I stagger back from the force. My back hits the car door and I slowly slide down. Pain overwhelms me.

"You sick bastard!" Christian. That is Christian's voice.

I feel a gun pressed against my forehead. "Another step and I shoot her brains out." My eyes open a little bit, fighting against the pain. I see Christian, staring in horror. Taylor and Sawyer stand behind him. Elizabeth watches in terror. My hand slowly starts to move to the back of my pants. No one notices. "You ruined my life Grey. Everything you have could have been mine. I could have been you. But you just had to go and be the kill joy. You ruined me. I'd say its only fair that I ruin you now." Before he could do anything else, I had the gun in my hand and shot him in the thigh.

Jack howled in pain as he dropped the gun in front of me. I sweep out my leg and kick it to the side, my own gun still trained on Jack. He drops the ground, holding his bleeding thigh. My head is pounding and using my leg to kick the gun away has upset my balance. I fall to the side. My head hits the ground again and then my arm follows. I see Christian as he runs towards me. Everything seems to be in slow motion. The gun falls out of my hands and my vision goes black.

"ANA!"

* * *

I plan on making another chapter to this. Just whatever happens in the hospital and everything. Or maybe even Christian's POV. I'll let you decide.  
The story will be marked completed for now.

Tata for now~


	2. Chapter 2

_Bad Day_

_By **Bri-C123**_

Chapter 2: Christian's Bad Day (Bad Day In Christian's POV)

_Most people voted for Christian's POV so here it is. But, I decided I have nothing better to do with my life and I've decided to do the hospital bit in Ana's POV. Do read on. I have a surprise waiting for you at the end of the chapter. Kekeke…_

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. I do not own anything belonging to the Fifty Shades Trilogy. So please, read on with ease, and do not send a lawsuit on me. Thank you._

* * *

I was fidgeting in my seat. I shouldn't be like this. Its not who I am. But that woman, the pregnant woman who happens to be my wife, is still on my mind. She is a magnet for trouble, that one. After all, she drew me in at first glance.

The plane begins its descent. I sit impatiently, with Taylor next to me. I could tell he's in a hurry to get back on the ground. The car should be there already.

My brows furrow as I think about my wife again. She was feeling sick. How sick? Does she need to go to the hospital? She should be home by now. I need to get home and check on her. I sigh. She could be sick from all the stress she's been through. I am to blame, I know. Dammit, I know I fucked up. I'm fifty shades of fucked up. I told her, I showed her, and she married me. I'm lucky enough for that. I am married to the woman I love.

When the plane finally lands, I'm back in the car. I eagerly wait for Taylor to come in. I begin to tap my foot. He's outside, on the phone. He glances at me, worried.

Just then, my phone rings. I check the caller ID. I frown. What could the bank want with me? "Mr. Whelan."

"Mr Grey."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a woman here, claiming to be your wife. She has a license and everything."

I frown. Ana? At the bank? She should be at home. "What does she want?"

"She's getting ready to take out five million dollars from your account."

My breath catches. That's a lot of money. "What is her name?"

"Anastasia. Anastasia Grey."

I nearly choke. Ana. Ana wants five million dollars? Why? Could she… could she be leaving? Is she leaving me again? God knows I deserve it, but is she really? I have to know for sure. "Please put her on the line."

"Yes sir." I'm put on hold.

There is silence on the line. I glance up and notice Taylor in the car. He is turned to me, waiting for my attention. I know he wants to say something to me, but I know what he is going to say. "I know" I whisper. He nods and turns back around, giving me my privacy, and waiting for his instructions. I am left to my waiting again. As each second passes, I realize that this could be very true. Ana is taking the money and leaving me. The woman that I can love with my entire being is going to leave me. All because I'm fifty shades of fucked up. Because I hurt her. Because I was not good enough. I can hear her breathing. Its welcomed against the weighted silence. I can't wait anymore and the question is out of my mouth before I can control myself. "Are you leaving me?"

I hear her stop breathing. Is this a good sign? Is this a bad sign? What- "Maybe." I can't tell what she's feeling through her words.

I almost break. Almost. Its not certain. She might, but she might not. It can go either way. But it also means she has thought about it. I choke back my tears. "But Ana-"

"Christian." She interrupts me. She never interrupted me before. "Don't. Just shut up."

She sounds so cold. It makes me inhale sharply. She doesn't sound like the warm Ana I love. She sounds like the Ana that will break me. The Ana that is leaving me. The Ana that has already left me. I close my eyes, steeling myself for this. "So it's the money."

"No!"

I hear her immediate denial, but I know it could be a part of the act. Hasn't she acted like she loved me this whole time? I knew she could not love someone like me. No one can love fifty shades of fucked up. With this resolve, I answer her. This is no longer convincing her to stay. This is a business deal, like with all the others. "Will five million be enough?" Then I think back to why we were in this mess in the first place. "What about the baby?"

"The baby will be fine." The baby. It's my baby too. Of my flesh, like she said. She said I could do this with her, or she could do it herself. Is she choosing to do this herself then? What about a living? How can she survive? "Take everything." I blurt. "Everything in the account, you can have."

"I will not."

She has to. Everything is nothing without her. If I can't have her, then I don't want it. "I want you to have everything Anastasia." Now is the hard part. The part where I have to let her go. "I love you Anastasia. I always will." I hang up before she can break my heart any more. I send a message to Mr Whelan, telling him that she can have everything she needs. I sit back and sigh. I've lost her.

"Mr. Grey." I look up at Taylor.

"What?"

"Sawyer is at the bank right now. What would you like him to do? He's found the Saab."

"Nothing."

"Another thing Mr. Grey…"

"I don't want to hear it if its not pressing."

"This is very important, ."

"I honestly do not want to hear it."

"But Mr Grey-"

"I said I don't want to hear it Taylor."

"Hyde was granted bail" he blurts.

I freeze. "Hyde? I thought we thwarted all attempts at his bail."

"Well, an hour ago, he was granted bail and released from custody."

Jack Hyde. The bastard who dared try to touch my wife. The bastard who dared to threaten my family. He was let out an hour ago. Why was I not informed? He could go after everyone again. He could go back to trying to find information about my family to blackmail them, no doubt. He could go after Ana.

Ana. Anastasia. The woman who's leaving me. The woman who is now taking at least five million from our bank account to run. But why the five million? Why the money? She had never wanted the money before. She never wanted to even spend the money that was hers.

Then it hits me. Jack was let out an hour ago. That is more than enough time to get to my Ana. She never wanted the money. What if he did? He could have threatened her. But, no one was allowed near her. Not with Sawyer around. He couldn't do it unless…

Unless he called her. Or blackmailed someone else to confront her. Someone close enough to her. Like the workers. The workers he kept for a few days before fucking them and firing them. He could be blackmailing her. I look up to Taylor, who is still faithfully waiting for his orders. "To the bank now. Quickly." He turns and the car is on its way. I phone Ana. I have to know. I have to make sure. What is he doing? Why does he have a hold over her? It rings twice before I'm sent to voicemail. I curse and end the call. She's going to ignore me now. Shit shit shit. I call Welch instead and have him track her cell. She is still at the bank, thank god. I check the time. It will take at least half an hour to get to the bank, even at the speed Taylor is going. I call everyone I know. I have to make sure Ana is safe. I need to make sure nothing happens. To her or to our baby.

After the ride of many phone calls and headaches, I am at the bank. I'm about to step out when Welch calls. "She is on the move, sir."

"Where?" I motion for Taylor to get back in the car. He starts the car immediately and drives. I put the phone on speaker so I don't have to waste time relaying the information to Taylor.

"Two blocks from where you are, turn left. Then head up five streets before turning right and an immediate left." There was a pause. "Sir, I think she's going to go on a long route to lose you."

"Just tell me where to go. We've just made the right."

"After the left, go up ten blocks then make another left. She is going down that street at the moment." We sit in silence. Suddenly Welch talks loudly, frantically. "She sped up. Two blocks from where you are, make a right. She makes another left at an alley. She- shit."

"What?" I snap.

"She's going really fast. It will be too hard to follow her on that route. I'll just have to tell you when she stops."

"Tell us the general direction she's going in."

"She's heading northwest. Head in that direction. I'll call when she stops so I can give you her exact location." I end the call, frustrated. Taylor keeps driving. I have a bad feeling. There is a sickening pit in my stomach that I can't shake.

I call Detective Clark and tell them the general direction I'm heading. "I'll call you when I have the address." As soon as I'm off the phone, it rings again. I see the caller ID. "Welch."

"I've found her. You're only ten minutes away. Take the next left and go right in two blocks. You should see her there. The GPS says she's outside."

I hang up and tell Detective Clark where I'm heading. Taylor tells him the street name, which I haven't even noticed. "I'm on my way" he says. "I should be there in about 15 minutes." I hang up and sit back.

Welch was right. I did see her outside. I see the gun. Sunlight glints off the silver. The door is open and I'm trying to get out before the car even stopped. Everything turns slow. I can hear the brakes of the car as Taylor stops. Then I see Ana, my Ana with a gun pointed to her, take a step towards me. Nothing happens except the sound of two gun shots.

Everything becomes fast again. I'm on the sidewalk and running towards Ana, who has fallen against the car. She slides down and I see the blood on the black car. My eyes are only for her. She does not move. Ana. Ana Ana Ana. Don't leave me like this. Not yet. Don't die on me.

A gun touches her head and I freeze. "You sick bastard!" I scream. Because it is true. He is sick. Sick enough to blackmail a helpless woman, sick enough to pull a gun on her. I take a step towards him, hoping to scare him into dropping the weapon.

No such luck. "Another step and I shoot her brains out." I freeze. I cannot help the horror on my face. This man is crazy. He could shoot her at any given moment. There would be no warning. Taylor and Sawyer freeze behind me. They know it too. "You ruined my life Grey. Everything you have could have been mine. I could have been you. But you just had to go and be the kill joy. You ruined me. I'd say its only fair that I ruin you now."

I hear a gun shot and I am terrified. For that long second, I think of nothing but Ana. My Ana. My Ana with my baby. I die a thousand deaths before a cry brings me out of my misery.

I see Hyde fall to the ground from the corner of my eye. He holds his bleeding thigh. My eyes are on Ana. I am running before she even falls but I know its too late. I am too slow, but I try anyway. I watch as she kicks the gun away and falls. There is so much blood. I see her head hit the ground and the gun falls out of her hands. "ANA!" I scream. She does not move. She is hardly even breathing as I reach her and pick her up. She's always been so light. Oh Ana. "Ana Ana Ana. You crazy, stupid, loving, beautiful woman pregnant with my child. Stay with me baby." She does not wake, but I don't expect her to. I hear sirens coming towards us. I know I don't have much time. I lay my wife on the ground, hoping that she will just hang on. Hang on until I can get help for her.

I loom over Hyde, the man who just took everything away from me. The man who does nothing but bring my wife harm. He tried to touch her, he tried to touch what was _mine_. I cannot contain my fury. He looks at me and laughs, even though it is touched by fear and pain. "You lose" he says. I say nothing. "You have lost the whore." He laughs some more. I hate that laugh. It's the laugh that says he thinks he won. He thinks he killed my wife. He thinks my wife is a whore. No one calls my wife a whore. I didn't know I did anything until it is done. My fists are in his face. There is more blood but I do not care about spilling this man's lifeblood. His nose is no doubt broken now. He howls in more pain. His blood reminds me of someone more important. Reminds me of a woman lying on the floor bleeding to death right before me. I punch him once more, knocking his head against the pavement, before going back to my wife.

I wipe the blood off my hands before I touch her. She should not be stained by that man's blood. She is cold. I take her into my arms and hold her. "Stay with me baby." I see more blood seeping out of her shoulder. I take off my shirt and hold it against it. "Come on baby, don't give up on me now. I still have a lot to learn right? Stay and help me. You know I can't do anything without you." I kiss her forehead. "Come on baby. You still have to see our new house right? And don't forget our baby. Junior has to make it too. I know I've been an ass. Forgive me and stay, will you?" I see the ambulance and I stand, holding her close to my chest. I never want to let her go. "I love you Ana. Please don't leave." I kiss her forehead, hoping that just this once, she'll listen to me and obey without question.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2.**_

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Lord knows I used all the angst I have in my system to write this. A sad summer for me. But I hope I've made other people happy with this new chapter._

_**Next chapter excerpt:**_

I feel nothing. There is only the dark. But I can hear him. Christian. He's talking to me, but I can't understand. I'm fighting my way to him. I need to be near him. I need to tell him that I love him. That I would never leave him.

"Ana? Ana baby? Do you hear me?"

I try to turn my head towards his voice. He is sitting next to me, I can hear it. I can't talk. It hurts too much. But I can hear the pain in his voice even as he says my name. I want to scream. I love you. I'm sorry. Then nothing. I'm in the dark again.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything relating to the _Fifty Shades Trilogy_. Everything E L James owns, I do not. I am simply a poor writer. Do not hurt me or my wallet please.

* * *

**Bad Day**

_By **Bri-C123**_

_Chapter 3: Ana's POV_

* * *

There is overwhelming pain. I can only feel this pain, and see the darkness, but I hear the most beautiful of sounds.

Christian's voice.

I fight to reach him. I want to see him, and understand what he is saying, but I am not granted such pleasures, and instead I fall back under.

I feel nothing. There is only the dark. But I can hear him. Christian. He's talking to me, but I can't understand. I'm fighting my way to him. I need to be near him. I need to tell him that I love him. That I would never leave him.

"Ana? Ana baby? Do you hear me?"

I try to turn my head towards his voice. He is sitting next to me, I can hear it. I can't talk. It hurts too much. But I can hear the pain in his voice even as he says my name. I want to scream. I love you. I'm sorry. Then nothing. I'm in the dark again.

There is a lot of talking. The sounds all blend together. I don't know where I am. I manage to open my eyes a fraction. Its too bright here. I take in the unfamiliar faces, then I see Christian. They are all running. Christian looks down at me. "Don't leave me Ana!" he screams. I want to do what he says. His eyes look so broken. They are lost, full of fear and sadness. Was this how he was, when his mother died? My eyes close as I think of a small copper haired kid with those same lost grey eyes.

This happens a dozen more times. I can hear Christian but I'm always in the dark. Sometimes, he's talking to me. Sometimes, I can hear someone else in the background. The first person was a doctor.

"When will she wake?" Christian's voice is the one that pulls my attention away from the darkness.

"We will need to give her time. She suffered from a minor concussion and blood loss. These things will take time to heal, Mr. Grey. Her condition is stable, but only she will determine when she is ready to wake."

"What about-" his voice breaks. "What about my baby?"

"Your baby will be fine" the doctor assures him.

Christian lets out a shaky breath. "Thank God."

I hear nothing else. Those two words repeat over and over in my head. He asked about the baby. He said "_my_ baby" not just the baby. He cared after all…

"Ana… Please wake up Ana… I love you Anastasia Grey. Please don't leave me." I feel the pressure on my hands before I feel nothing at all.

"You need to get some sleep son."

"I know dad. I just don't want to leave her alone."

"It's three in the morning. The doctor's said she'll be okay. Just rest for a while."

"I will. Don't worry about me dad."

"She's a strong girl."

"She's strong, brave, wonderful, reckless, and stupid." Christian's voice cracked at the last word. "And I love her for it."

There was a moment of silence before Carrick answers. "It won't do you any good to stay here like this. Why don't you head home and shower? I'll stay here with her. It's the least I can do for her. After all, I'm sure Mia will be up and ready to scream in a few hours."

"How is Mia doing?"

"She's fine. The drugs should wear off in a few hours."

"Christ."

"She isn't too happy about it. But right now, she's too groggy to do anything." A pause, for a moment I think I've fallen unconscious again but then Carrick s voice starts again. "I should get back to your mother. She's been worried sick about everything. She'll visit you tomorrow." I hear nothing else but I know its because I've lost consciousness again.

"I swear, she deserves a spanking! If you don't give it to her, I will!" I recognize that voice…Dad….

"Oh, trust me, I will." I fade before I can hear anything else.

"What do you mean, arguing?" Grace?

"Mom…"

"Answer me Christian! What happened?"

"I was… I was so angry and…. I didn't expect it…" I can hear it in his voice. The regret.

"Oh honey…"

Everything I hear sounds jumbled. It takes a while before I can understand them again. "I finally understood why Ana feels the way she does."

"Children can make you see things in a different way, darling."

"I know but…Mom, I hurt Ana. I hurt her so much-"

"Shush darling. Its okay. You just have to apologize. We only really hurt the people we love deeply."

"But Mom… she said she might leave… leave me…"

"How could you marry her and believe her?"

"Mom?"

"She loves you so much, Christian. Everyone can see it but you. Why do you doubt yourself? Why can't you see what all of us see?"

"But she was so mad…"

"Darling, we are all mad. I'm mad at you for her right now. But only the people that are closest to us can make us this angry."

"Oh mom…I can't lose her…."

"Shh… I know honey, I do…"

Nothing is in focus anymore. I don't even hear the blur of voices. I feel the warmth on my hands. I don't know how longs it has been, but I can finally open my eyes. I feel like I haven't opened them in year. I blink once…

Twice…

I turn my head to find a mop of copper hair. I smile slightly, glad that my body is doing what I want it to now. I turn my hand up and lightly squeeze my husband's hand. I watch as he practically jumps out of his seat with surprise. He meets my gaze and that heart wrenching smile appears. I can only smile back. Here is the man I love, the man I married.

"Hey baby" he whispers. He takes my hand again. "Does anything hurt? Are you in pain? Let me call the nurse." He punches a button by the bed and doesn't look away from me as he talks to the voice from the speaker. "My wife is awake. Please send a nurse in here quickly." He grabs my hand again and squeezes. "Do you need anything?"

"I want to get up" I rasp. I wince at my voice. "I need to use the bathroom" I rasp/whisper. I feel the pressure in my bladder. It is uncomfortable and suddenly very disturbing.

At that moment, a nurse walks through the door. She is middle aged, even though her hair is all black. "Mrs. Grey, welcome back. I'm Nora. Do you need anything?"

"She needs to use the bathroom" Christian answered. I could feel myself blush.

Nurse Nora glares at him and looks back at me. "You have a catheter Mrs. Grey."

I scrunch my nose. Just the thought makes me feel more uncomfortable, and not just from the need to pee. "I would like to use the bathroom" I grumble. "I need to get up."

"Mrs. Grey-"

"I need to." I want to feel that I'm okay. I need to know that everything is fine. I need to know my blip is fine. "Please" I whisper.

"Ana" Christian says. His voice is strained. I could hear the stress in just my name. "Don't push yourself."

"I need to get up" I press.

Nurse Nora sighs. "Very well. Let me remove the catheter. Mr. Grey, if you would step out." She motions towards the door.

"I stay" he growls. The two glare at each other, a battle of wills.

I finally intervene, my body protesting the wait. "Please Christian" I whisper. My arm reaches out for him, just barely holding on to his arm. "Christian" I whimper.

He clenches his fist but stands up anyway. "Fine" he spat. "You have two minutes and I'm coming back in no matter what." He stomps out the door and slams it closed. I wince. Nurse Nora glares at the door then turns back to me. Her gaze softens a little as she takes in my frail form and removes the catheter.

Sure enough, two minutes later, Christian comes back in. I'm in the process of getting off the bed. He doesn't wait. I am in his arms, even with Nurse Nora protesting. He carries me to the bathroom as I lean my head against his shoulder. My whole body aches, but I enjoy being in his arms. He puts me back down onto the floor. I feel myself sway. My whole body wants to fall into a pile of mush and never get up.

"Sit down or you'll land on your face" he snaps. He is making it blatantly obvious that he's annoyed. Too tired to do much else, I sit on the toilet.

We stare at each other. When it is obvious he isn't going to move, I close my eyes and tiredly wave him out. "Go away Christian."

"No."

"Christian!"

"No. I'm not going anywhere Ana. Just pee and get it over with."

I'm suddenly very tired. I don't care who he thinks he is, but I won't take this. "Just walk out that damn door Christian! What is so hard about that?!"

He stares at me in shock for a minute. The press on my bladder is haunting the back of my mind again so I narrow my eyes. His narrow in return but he walks out the door and stands there instead. "Door stays open."

I roll my eyes, knowing he can't do anything about it. "At least turn around. Can't I get some form of privacy?" I know I am snappish. I know I am anything but the calm passive Ana I used to be. I'm on the edge.

He growls, low in his throat but turns around as I told him. I grab the IV stand and quickly rush to the door. I close it and lock it just as he turns. "Ana!"

"Just a damn minute" I mutter. I rush back to the toilet and savor the release. Once I am clean again, I wash and wipe my hands. The door opens to an angry looking Christian Grey. "I'm done" I say. He glares at me but lifts me up and carries me back to the bed, with the IV in tow.

I'm back under the covers as he hovers over me. "You are extremely too light Mrs Grey" he murmurs.

"If you're all done Mr Grey, I would like to check on Mrs Grey now" an angry voice interrupts. Nurse Nora. I feel guilty as I've forgotten all about her. Christian steps back and puts his hands up in surrender. Nurse Nora checks my temperature and pulse. "How do you feel?" I can hear the irritation, however small it may be, directed towards Christian. Otherwise she sounds sympathetic.

"My whole body aches" I whisper. "But I think that is just from lying down for a long time. I'm thirsty too. My throat is dry."

"I'll go get you a glass of water as soon as I'm done here." She grabs a blood pressure cuff and wraps my upper arm. I watch Christian as she does this. I can see the circles under his eyes and the paleness of his face. He hasn't slept in a long time. There is stubble on his face, so he hasn't shaved either. I frown and take in his wrinkled clothes as well.

Christian can see my observance and questions me instead. "How do you feel?" He sits down near the bed.

"I don't know. Sore, tired, hungry…"

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll call Taylor and tell him to get you food."

Nurse Nora takes this moment to turn to him. "She cannot have anything until the doctor is here to approve."

Christian stares at her with a blank face before reaching into his pocket and dialing Taylor. "Ana wants some food… Maybe something like soup. Don't know what she can handle yet." He hangs up and stares at the Nurse, challenging her.

She simply huffs and removes the blood pressure cuff. I am relieved. "I'll go get your doctor" she says, then she stalks out of the room.

"You made her mad" I accuse.

He shrugs. "I do that to some people."

I giggle, but quickly stop as the pain radiates. "Yes you do."

He strokes my hair as he watches me. "You do too" he whispers. "Oh Ana. I thought I lost you."

My eyes suddenly burn with tears. "I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Christian…" I reach out for him with my left hand, but wince and pull it back to my side. My shoulder is still sore and with the IV, I can't move my right hand. His eyes are sad but he takes my hand in his and just holds it gently, as if he's afraid I might break.

The door opens and we both turn to see a tall dark-skinned woman coming into the room. She takes in our clasped hands and smiles. "Hello Mrs. Grey, . I'm doctor Bartley. I'm here to finish checking your vitals." Nurse Nora follows with a glass of water, which I sip as I sit still.

And so the process went. I found that I liked Doctor Bartley. She didn't seem to be attracted to my husband like other females were. She hardly even looked at him. It made me relaxed. She finished and gave me a clean bill of health. "Make sure to clean the wound twice a day and rewrap it in clean bandages. Everything is good to go, but if you feel constant symptoms of dizziness or blurry vision, you must come back immediately."

Just as she finished, Taylor knocks on the door and comes in, holding a bag of food. Doctor Bartley raises a brow but does not object. She warns me to just drink the broth and leaves with Nora. The door closes and Taylor places the food on a tray. Christian attaches it to the bed so I can sit and eat in bed. Taylor meets my eyes and nods. "Its good to have you back Mrs Grey."

"Its good to be back" I whisper. I gesture towards the food. "And thank you Taylor."

He nods and turns back to Christian. "Anything else I can do for you sir?"

"That will be all" he says. He unpacks the food and places it all in front of me. I am assaulted by the smell of fresh bread and chicken soup.

"Can I get you anything Mrs Grey?"

I glance at Christian, remembering his unruly state. "Some clean clothes for Christian will be nice."

He glances down at his clothes and a small smile touches his lips. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "How long have you even been wearing that shirt?"

The smile disappears. "Since Thursday."

I frown and purse my lips. "Thursday? What day is it today?"

Christian checks his watch. "Saturday night."

I freeze. Its been so long already? I hear Taylor take his leave, but cannot register anything yet. So much can change in such a short time. What happened? Is everything still okay? What about Ray? Christian squeezes my hand, dragging me out of my reverie. He turns my face with his other hand, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Everything's okay" he whispers. "You're safe." The tears in my eyes fall and he wipes them away.

"I'm sorry" I say again, voice cracking. "I never wanted to hurt you. At the bank… I never really wanted to leave. I swear-"

"Shhh. It's okay. I know."

"You do?"

He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Yes. I figured it out soon after I talked to you at the bank. I tried to call you but you didn't answer." I thought back to that time. The phone conversation, the pain, the tears…

"How could you think it was the fucking money?" I snapped. My vision got blurry again, with tears. "I never wanted the money. I always wanted you. I thought it was damn obvious when I married you."

Christian was silent, staring at me with surprise. He looked lost for a moment but it was quickly replaced with anger. "Watch your language" he snapped back.

"Watch my _language_? That is all you're gonna say after all this shit?"

"Ana…" I know that tone. I should take it as a sign, but I can't stop. We glare mutinously at each other before my anger is once again changed to pain.

"It hurt a lot. Almost as much as finding out you went to _her_."

He backs down immediately and turns his eyes to the food in front of me. "I'm sorry Ana. You know I am." He whispers softly. "Please eat, then I'll explain everything."

My teary eyes turn to the food. It doesn't look as great as before, but my empty stomach needs it. Slowly I take a bite and savor the flavors. I swallow and quickly take another. When he is satisfied with the sight, he begins to tell me of how he got the call when I was sick, and the whole ordeal of coming to get me, and watching me get shot. I wince at that part, my shoulder suddenly wanting to make its injury known. Christian worries for a moment before finishing his story, about all that happened in the hospital. "Now here we are" he whispers.

"Here we are" I repeat. I finish eating and we sit in silence.

"You ate everything" he suddenly says, surprised.

"Yes…" I can't look him in the eye. This is the one thing this whole ordeal started with. "I'm hungry cause I'm pregnant."

He's silent for a moment. "Huh. If getting you pregnant was all it took, I would have knocked you up sooner."

I glare at him for that. "Christian!"

The small smirk on his face is gone. "I'm sorry" he repeats. "I know I've been an ass."

"I know it too" I mutter. He begins to stroke my hair. We are silent, but I know we shouldn't be. "Christian. We have to talk about this."

"We don't have to talk. You are going to give birth to our child. That's all there is." I can hear the hesitation in his voice. "I'm going to be a dad, and you're going to be a mom."

I stroke my belly without thinking about it. "We have a lot of things to talk about Mr. Grey" I whisper. "Blip is only one of them."

"Blip?"

"Blip."

He almost smiles. "Blip" he repeats.

"I need to know."

"About what?"

"Her."

He immediately understands. "I've already said I'm sorry. I promise I won't be seeing her again. Please just let it go" he begs.

"Let it go?" I clench my hands into fists. "I can't just let that go Christian! How is a woman supposed to feel when her husband storms off after yelling at her about getting pregnant and then gets drunk with his ex-mistress? How the hell am I supposed to feel?! I can't just let that go Christian!"

He takes my face in both his hands and turns me to face him. He kisses my forehead, then my wet cheeks, and places a light one on my nose. "You are supposed to feel exactly how you feel now, wife. I will tell you everything, I promise. But right now, I want you to relax and get well so we may go home and discuss this there."

I sigh and nuzzle my cheek into one of his palms. "You idiot" I mumble.

"You too, you beautiful, loving, crazy woman who happens to be my wife."

We stare at each other. I smile and place my left hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Anastasia Grey. I will always love you." His lips meet mine and the moment is perfect.

We have a lot of things to work on. We need to talk about a lot too. I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby. He isn't ready for it, and I'm not either. I'm going to be moody and I might crave those weird things woman say they crave when they're pregnant, like pickles. Then we have to talk about her. It is going to be a painful process.

But right now, we are living in the moment. Right now, we are only Anastasia Grey and Christian Grey, the married couple happily in love.

* * *

It has taken a long time, but it is finally done. Yes, this is it. No more! I will leave you all here to think what you may. I hope everyone enjoyed this short story.

Please Review~ This is my first Fifty Shades Trilogy fanfic. How did I fare?


End file.
